The Conference
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This Legend Is Fake # This is made for fun purposes only # This is for only those without the faint of heart! The Experience I have played Minecraft since 2010, and for a few years, nothing strange has happened. However when something did, it changed me forever. I could never even think about Minecraft after what happened. It was a 3 day experience, but it seemed huge for me. = September 2th, 2014. It all began when I woke up. I was determined to play Minecraft today, since Mojang has finally released 1.8! I rush my morning routine, and I sit right down in my computer. I switch the versions to 1.8 and I press play. When my game loaded in, It did not have the normal and calm music. Instead, the music was eerie and very screechy. The splash read "C0NFR3NC3", and the normal logo on top was a bloody red. When I loaded in the world, all the color was gone, being replaced by the same bloody red the logo was. There was no animal sounds, and the music kept playing. After a while, the color eventually comes back, but the sky stays red. That's when I look up, and pause in shock. The sun had red particles coming from it, indicating that the sun was bleeding. That's when I decided I had enough. I quit the game faster than I could run, and I couldn't play Minecraft for the rest of the day. At Night That Night was even worse than the experience on Minecraft itself. I couldn't sleep with the light off, and I felt uncomfortable everywhere I turned. Eventually, I did fall asleep, but It didn't take long for the worst nightmare kicked in. I was facing down on a table, and I heard a mysterious voice call my name. And that's when I looked up to see the worst sight. It was a dinner table, with all my friends to the side, and this mysterious woman at the other end. Thing about my friends in the nightmare were the fact that they looked like they have been tortured for hours. The lady then says "We've been waiting for you! Good thing the food is still fresh and hot." And I asked back "What food?" And then a tray drops down from no where. I pull the cover off to reveal guts served on the plate. I paused in shock before noticing a sharp pain in my chest. I look down to find a massive gash in my stomach. And when I looked back up, the woman said "I hope you don't mind." And then I wake up sweating, shaking, and panting heavily. September 5th, 2014. I needed three days to get myself together, and even when those three days went by, I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is worse than any entity I could've encountered. It could've been null, it could've been 303, It could've been Nightmare Steve for god's sake! But no, I get the most brutal one! It was a few minutes before I decide to have John, my best friend join my game to prove that I am not insane. Right off the bat, things start getting weird. John claimed that all the animals did nothing but stare at him with bloody colored eyes, even though for me they were fine. Now we were both getting freaked out. Before John could question what's going on, he screams in agony. But it cuts off halfway to the sound of blood spurring out. I was screaming his name and got no reply. Suddenly, a woman's voice came speaking on John's mic. It sounded awfully similar to something, but what was it? "Sometimes dreams become reality, the good and the bad. And you my friend have something beyond bad. There is nothing you can do but pray I won't do the same to you." Said the woman. Suddenly, the call ended and I could never call or talk to John again. This caused me to yet again leave Minecraft in a hurry. September 9th, 2014 Four more days went by, and the news about John went local. My parents did not want me to look into bad things, but I never did. All I wanted was an innocent little game like Minecraft. But no, not even Minecraft is peaceful for me. I feel anger build up inside of me before I rush into the game and start to confront the woman. I knew the unusual events in Minecraft and the lady were connected, because 1 starts and then comes the other! That's when a user called by the name of "C0NFR3NC3" joins the server. I stopped in shock and the player replies back Hello. I asked the player if it knew about John's death and the player insisted it doesn't. It goes to grab wood from the trees and eventually builds a house. When it goes inside, the house begins to burn. The doors and windows get blocked and it can't get out. I run over to mine out a path for it and when I take a 2x2 from the side, and I see the players staring at me with bloody red eyes. I run from the player and eventually I lose my hunger and it catches up, killing me. The game crashes and the computer shuts off. And that's when I knew I had to think of something. No matter what, I had to stop this. September 15th, 2014 It took me a long time sense what I needed to get. I decided to see if the rosary was capable of helping me. So, I bought a rosary, grabbed it, and put it on me hoping it would work. When I joined my server, I was in the same setting as my nightmare. The lady across from me, and my dead friends from the side. I hold onto my rosary and start praying. I could hear the woman violently screaming, but I didn't back down. In fact, I started to hear the woman weaken out halfway through the rosary. When I finished, I found myself in the normal world that was originally so safe. And from there, I had no issue in my worlds or with Minecraft, just was scarred from the remains of the horrors. Conclusion Before I had Minecraft, I was stressed in life. I was getting bullied in school, my parents were arguing, and I couldn't weigh everything out for myself, I was just able to drink it in. I couldn't let go of bad thoughts either. I suddenly realize these terms of events are because of bad thoughts I would pick up. And it seemed like the rosary helped me slash right through. Maybe the rosary will help you someday. Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Corrupted Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Nightmare